


Maybe Tomorrow (a day in the life)

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Little Towns in the Desert [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a Radio Host in the towns along Route 800, featuring snoozing scientists, beautiful breakfast foods, darling drivers, postponed picnics, whispered weather conversations, and tired talkers.</p><p>[Fun with the Little Towns-verse! For context: This 'verse is based on a headcanon that NV and DB aren't the only towns like them along their little stretch of Route 800. They're like funhouse mirrors. Trust me, it's cool.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Tomorrow (a day in the life)

 Cecil woke up at six every morning, even though he didn't have to be up and about until seven. He would lay there and marvel at the fact that, after a year of unsubtle pining and a few more months of patience after that, he woke up next to a certain gorgeous scientist almost every day. Well, it hadn't been every day at first, but now it was. Nearly. Anyway, he stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the warmth and weight that had come to mean _safety_ and _comfort_ in addition to plain old _Carlos_.

(Well, not _plain_ , exactly. Chewing too loudly aside, Carlos was still perfect as perfect could be and no one – not even Carlos – was going to convince Cecil otherwise. Hence the utter awe at waking up next to him every morning.)

He'd made a secret habit of pretending to be asleep when Carlos woke up a few minutes before seven, though, because if he was asleep when Carlos woke up then Carlos woke _him_ up.

“Cecil,” Carlos mumbled between gentle kisses, “it's morning.”

“Ah, so it is,” observed Cecil, opening his eyes. “Wish I could sleep in.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

–

Kevin always got up and made breakfast once both he and Diego were awake. He liked to switch it up, keep it different. On days when he had a lot of time, he made waffles. On days with a little less, pancakes. On days when he was running _very_ late, he put cereal in a bowl next to a glass of orange blood with a note saying ' _Running late, got to dash. See you later, Love you! -K'_. It was all _very_ sweet and _very_ domestic and Intern Vanessa just wouldn't let it go.

(Not that Kevin minded, not really. He was too happy with the whole situation to get too fussed over Nessie's teasing.)

Every morning, no matter what he made, he got the same response.

“ _Kevin_ ,” Diego said after a quick kiss, “you really don't have to do this every day.”

“Ah, but I _want_ to,” replied Kevin. “I only wish I had time for french toast.”

“Maybe tomorrow?”

–

Cecily drove Carla to work every day. They worked around each other in perfect sync to get ready in the morning, because that was just how life in Pine Cliff worked. When one works with someone, they work well or not at all. Carla made lunches for both of them. Cecily made sure that each of them had everything they'd need for work that day. They were out of the house and in the car by 8.

They pulled up outside of Carla's lab at precisely 8:15.

Carla leaned across the gap between the seats and kissed Cecily. “Work hard today, Ceci.”

“I always do,” responded Cecily. “Discover something interesting for me to report on later.”

“Ah, maybe tomorrow.” Cecily's stunned look earned an, “I'm kidding! I'm kidding.”

–

Cam and Javier make a point to eat lunch together as often as possible. It started way back in Cam's first days in town, when he was first starting to get the lay of the land. Javier offered to show him his favourite restaurants in town at lunchtime, which had morphed over their time as friends to seeing how far out of town they could go for a picnic and still get back by the end of Cam's lunch break. They didn't always go that far, though. Sometimes they'd just sit in the kitchen above the lab or the station break room and enjoy each other's company.

“Sorry I'm late!” Cam exclaimed, scrambling into the lab 15 minutes after he'd meant to. He pressed an awkward kiss to just next to Javier's mouth. “I got tangled up in the headphones and mic cords and Intern Lucy had to untie me, and it took longer than we thought it would, otherwise I'd have called.”

“We don't really have enough time to go any further than the lab, do we?” asked Javier. “I was looking forward to the trip today.”

Cam shrugged apologetically. “Maybe tomorrow.”

–

Evelyn had a tendency to gush about Dina on her show. She couldn't help herself, Dina was just so _great_ and _perfect_ and _adorable_. Also, super secret sources within Dina's lab (read: everyone that Dina works with) have reported that any time that Evelyn talks about Dina on the show, Dina blushes heavily and ducks her head to hide her face (and once, memorably, even hid under the table throughout Evelyn's entire description of their first date), which is really just motivation for Evelyn to keep doing it. She also made a point to report the rest of the news, so that Station Management didn't devour her, just in case.

For her part, Dina had developed a habit of calling Evelyn during the weather on days when Evelyn had been particularly gushy, which did absolutely nothing to deter her (in fact, it rather encouraged her).

“Evy, my love, please stop it,” Dina requested. “I can't _work_ when you do that!”

“It's too late to un-share your perfection, Dina,” answered Evelyn. “But maybe I'll take a night off of reminding people sometime soon.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” was Dina's hopeful response. Evelyn only laughed.

–

Lawrence's nights were spent watching science fiction and fantasy films with Declan to make up for the monotony of the day. They curled up on the couch in the living room and cuddled, wrapped up in fluffy blankets. Theoretically they alternated who got to choose first, but more often than not their film choice for the evening came down to whatever was the first thing one of them spotted in the cupboard.

“Lawrence?” Declan said between lazy kisses, “we should go to bed after this movie ends.”

“Aw, but I wanted to watch the next one,” Lawrence whined playfully. “Just one more?”

“I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow.”


End file.
